


Falling Down

by meekheart (doodly_squat)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Promnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodly_squat/pseuds/meekheart
Summary: Sometimes things are not always as they first seem.For Promnisweek2019 - Day 4 - A/B/O





	Falling Down

They were still close enough to the Haven to smell the sweet aroma of Ignis’ cooking. It would still be a few hours until the meal was done, but Prompto could already feel his mouth watering.

“Blondie,” Gladio shouted, “pay attention or…” He paused and Prompto felt a rap to his knuckles, “…you’ll get hurt.”

Turning his gaze away from the delicate smoke wafting away from Ignis’ cooking fire, Prompto focused back on the sparing match he was currently partaking in with Noct and Gladio. 

Even with the two younger men paired up, Gladio still had the upper hand. Of course, it would have easily turned in their favor if Noctis was allowed to use his magic, but that wasn’t the point of this exercise, and Prompto was pretty sure Gladio just liked showing off how strong he was. 

Normally, Prompto was pretty into these little matches, but, if he had to be honest, Gladio and Noct had been a bit ripe as of late, and, once they finished here, Prompto was really hoping the two were planning a trek down to the river to wash a bit of their stank away. 

He couldn’t imagine how badly the two smelled to each other. As a Beta, Prompto didn’t have a very keen sense of smell, but Noct and Gladio, as Alphas, had to be really trying to ignore the stink. Truthfully, he was a little surprised that Ignis, an Alpha as well, hadn’t demanded they start taking their hygiene a little more seriously. 

Noctis charged Gladio, leaving a nice opening for Prompto. A nice opening for him to fall into the same damn trap he’d fallen into five times in a row. A dodge, a duck, and lone swing of an arm was all the Shield needed to send Prompto crashing to the ground.

 _How do I not see that coming every time?_

He’d landed pretty hard – definitely had the wind knocked out of him, probably was going to have some really good bruises later, but he’d had far worse during their trainings. This really was nothing. He kept still a moment, waiting for his lungs to start functioning properly again. 

“Shit…shit…shit!!!OH Shit…” The voice belonged to Gladio, but it was laced with panic. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry….shit. SHIT. Iggy, get over here. IGGY!” 

Prompto glanced up to find Gladio staring down at him. Eyes wide, mouth ajar, the man looked like he was in absolute shock. It was probably one of the most terrifying things Prompto had ever witnessed. Not far behind Gladio, Noct stood stock still, staring at the blond like he’d just grown another head. 

And none of this was helping Prompto’s sudden spawn of anxiety. Between the ache in his lungs and the tightness in his chest, he was finding it way hard to draw in any breath and the more his distress grew, the more panicked both Gladio and Noct seemed to become. Gladio was pacing, chanting his apologies and Noct looked like he was about to cry.

Then, thank the Six, Iggy appeared. 

“Precisely what has you hollering in such a…” The Advisor trailed off as his eyes settled on Prompto. There was only a moment of calculation that crossed the man’s face before he was moving once again. “Gladio, Noct, return to the haven. Check on the stew. Make sure it doesn’t burn.”

“I didn’t mean to…”Gladio replied softly. “I didn’t know. I mean, is he really…? Shit, it’s just…it doesn’t matter, but I wouldn’t have…you know I didn’t mean to, right?”

Prompto blinked, still not following what the big deal was, but something defiantly had Gladio worked up. Doing a quick check, Prompto couldn’t find anything alarmingly wrong with himself. He didn’t have like an eyeball hanging out, or a bone protruding from a limb or anything, so why the heck were the guys acting so weird?

“Go,” Ignis commanded. “I’ll take care of him, and I’m well aware you would have never caused this reaction on purpose.”

Gladio and Noct reluctantly turned to leave, their gazes kept trailing back to Prompto, their faces laced with stunned shock and guilt. 

Ignis settled down onto his haunches next to Prompto. “You recall the breathing exercises I taught you,” he asked, and Prompto nodded.

For the next ten minutes or so, they just remained there breathing together. It was actually kind of nice. Prompto liked spending time with Ignis. He had this kind of calming way about him. It probably would have been much nicer hanging out if all the weirdness hadn't just played out, leaving Prompto a hot mess of worry and dread. 

After Prompto finally felt like his lungs could handle it, he spoke up.

“Why did Gladio and Noct freak? It wasn’t that bad of a hit. I’m fine.”

Ignis sighed and sat down on the dusty ground. “I will tell you what I understand of the situation so far, but you must try and keep a level head, do you promise me that?”

Prompto worried his lip and nodded slowly. If Ignis was willing to sit on the dirty ground in one of his best pairs of pants, this wasn’t going to be good news. 

“When you were hit this time during the spare, your scent changed,” Ignis stately calmly. 

Prompto frowned, “but Betas don’t send out scents like that.”

“You are correct,” Ignis answered softly. “Your scent was of an injured Omega. Gladio was reacting to the scent of an Omega in distress – distress that he caused. For a kind, gentle giant of an Alpha such as Gladio, that can be quite disturbing.”

“But… I’m a Beta…” Prompto was almost laughing. This wasn’t possible. There was no way this was happening. He was a Beta. He’d been tested. He was too old now to present as something else, right? 

“There is such a thing as a dormant Omega or Alpha,” Ignis replied. “They test as Betas, but, later in life, they present as an Omega or Alpha – well outside of the standard early teenage years most of the population presents.” 

Prompto opened his mouth, but he didn’t know what to say. Finally, he said the only thing that kept springing into his head. “I’m a Beta, Ignis. I’m a Beta! I’m…I’m…” Hot tears were trailing down his face as his voice sputtered out.

Prompto had always been so thankful that he was a Beta. Life was simple. There was so much he didn’t have to worry about. He didn’t know how to be an Omega. He didn’t want to know how. Would he change? He didn’t want that. Would the guys start acting all weird around him? Of course they would! Gladio already had a breakdown. He broke Gladio. They couldn’t keep him in the group. How could they?

“Breath, Prompto,” Ignis hissed, and Prompto felt himself getting pulled into a warm embrace. “Breath for me, okay? We’ll get this worked out. You’ll be fine. We’re here for you. We’ll always be here for you.”

Prompto leaned into Ignis, drawing in the man’s scent. He didn’t stink like Gladio and Noct. He smelled of spearmint tea and honeycomb with hints of a pleasant smoky aroma. There was something more there too; it was as if he’d given a smell to comfort and love. 

“We’ll figure this out…together,” Ignis whispered as he gently rocked Prompto. “I promise.”


End file.
